


Build and Rebuild

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Angela are settling into married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build and Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'lights' given to me long ago by onlytalewetell. Set after 'Time for Lightspeed'.

The apartment is new. They're working on the rebuild of the Aquabase, but it's slow going. Angela and her team keep coming up with better defences, or structural solutions and there's always a pause while everyone scrambles to figure out what would be possible and what would set everything back by years. Joel doesn't think anyone's really worried about getting the Rangers up in time to fight evil. Their powers are still working, and the team is still working closely with the rest of the rescue workers. But the Aquabase kept a lot of people employed. And it was home to a lot of people. The Rangers and Angela to name seven.

Joel does like the apartment though. The building is in one of the areas of the city that took some damage from Bansheera's final attacks. So it's subject to rolling brown outs, what with the summer being especially hot. It's close to a local market though, and Kelsey's settled in with Nancy just down the street, so they have company. Dana, Ryan and Captain Mitchell are at the old family home, Chad's got a small place by the ocean, and Carter's got an apartment downtown. Or so he says. Joel's taken to dropping by at Carter's current firehouse, just to make sure the guy isn't actually just staying at the firehouse permanently.

The lights in Joel and Angela's apartment flicker and dim again and Joel glances up from the airport flight plans he's been studying. Angela lets out a sigh of annoyance and slumps back in her chair, glaring sullenly at the mess of wires and computer parts on the dining room table. "I'm never going to get this done, am I?"

Joel laughs. "Maybe you should take a break."

She scrubs a hand over her face. "But I was almost done."

"That's what you said three hours ago," Joel says pointedly. He stands up and holds out a hand to her. "Come on, I've got an idea."

Angela smiles slowly, taking Joel's hand and letting him pull her up. "Oh, do you?"

Joel grins and grabs the portable CD player.

"And just what does my husband have in mind for us?"

"You'll see; come on." He tugs her out of the apartment and up the stairs to the roof. He places the CD player near the roof door and presses play. A soft country ballad starts up and Joel takes Angela into his arms. "Well, Mrs. Fairweather-Rawlings, care to dance with your new husband?"

Angela smiles up at him. "I'd love to," she says, fitting her body into his.

Joel twirls her around and they're off. They move slowly and press close together during the slow songs and spin around each other laughing during the faster songs. Too soon, the CD ends and they collapse into a comfortable pile on the rooftop, staring up at the stars.

Angela sighs happily and laces her fingers with Joel's. "Thank you," she says. "I needed that."

Joel uses their linked hands to tug her closer and tucks her head under his chin. "I know."

They lay there quietly, enjoying the peace of the night and the sounds of cars travelling along the roads below them. Joel finds himself gazing at all the stars that aren't visible when the lights are working. Angela rubs his chest lightly. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

Joel smiles softly. "Not as beautiful as you," he says truthfully.

She huffs a laugh into his collar bone. "All that time living at the Aquabase," she says quietly, "it's easy to forget about things like stars."

He nods, rubbing her back slowly. "What do you think about keeping the apartment around once the Aquabase is up and running?"

"Hm," Angela rests her chin on his chest. "I don't know... I was thinking a house might be better."

"A house?"

"The apartment is great for us," she says. "But it would get pretty cramped with the kids."

Joel sits up. "Kids?" he repeats in surprise. He feels a jolt of excitement and joy. "You mean you're-"

She shakes her head. "Not yet, but I was thinking that maybe we could start trying?"

"That would be great," says Joel, grinning. "I could scale back my flying, keeping it to missions only. We should get a place close to the Aquabase though, so you don't have to travel so far to get to work."

Angela laughs, her smile lighting up her whole face. "I'd like that."

End


End file.
